


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by Cities_In_Dust



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Word Sketch, word painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cities_In_Dust/pseuds/Cities_In_Dust
Summary: Visions of Ineffable Wives in NYC, A Word Painting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Only Hope For Me Is You

New York is crisp this time of year, but an Angel and a Demon make the best of it. 

Aziraphale’s lavender earmuffs were the fluffiest she could find, and they almost blend in with her hair— save for the gold dust at their tips and band. Crowley’s black scarf was the chunkiest, asymmetrically woven with silver hoops and bands accenting it. Her sharp stiletto nails subtly sport the texture of a snake’s belly, and her dark, lightly ringed hand is holding her Angel’s.

The Human-shaped beings entered a drink establishment. Crowley promptly ordered for them both and stood near the bar while Aziraphale picks music from a large, glowing sheet of glass hanging on the wall.

Crowley smelled him before he stopped to loom. That he wasn’t impressive wasn’t impressive, but it barely registered. Then it got worse. He spoke.

“So—”

“No. Leave.” Crowley fought to shut down the webs of various temptation tactics her mind automatically began to spin, but she managed to keep her face straight. It was still foreign, still fresh, the feeling of cut nerves on her psyche. Yet she danced this continuum.

“Aw com—” 

“Excuse me,” Aziraphale appeared behind him, like in a dream where a completely mundane object is simultaneously the most frightening thing you’ve ever encountered. “I believe you’re bothering my wife.”

Crowley couldn’t help but stupidly half-grin as the man floundered. Too bad there wasn’t a medicine for asshole, or she’d make a fortune back home. Then again, her oleanders were just starting to bloom.

“OH FU— SHI— I’M SO SOR— SORRY—!” Whoever he was ran out the door, and almost got hit by a car. Almost. Aziraphale was too kind with her miracles.

“Oh dear. What a messy Human.” Really, it looked like a unicorn had an accident. Apparently he suffered a strange taste in coffee as well as manners.

Coughing quickly, Crowley was about to correct her, but their drinks arrived. A barista excused the mess and started to clean it. Aziraphale left a sizable tip on the counter and prepared to leave, but was caught by her wife’s hand.

“My knight in shining armor, how shall I thank thee?” Crowley kissed the sun-toasted olive of Aziraphale’s hand, bedecked by gold rings and azure crystal nails. Half of Crowley's dark hair shifted forward as she bowed gracefully, like a gentleman courting a lady. She was always courting Aziraphale. She never wanted to stop. A smartly wing-tipped eyelid winked up at her light.

Aziraphale’s coral lips curled upwards as she gently pressed them to Crowley’s red-black ones, and then she whispered in her love’s ear exactly how she could thank her.

“Sorcha,” Crowley breathed. “Yes, please.”

Aziraphale had forgotten how to be an Angel the moment she left Heaven for Earth. She really tried, and conducted herself in her best estimation. But it was an understanding that missed the heads of her ever-threatening bosses. Giving her only begotten sword to the first Humans was her best estimation, but it was also her best self. So, when it came down to it, Aziraphale was never really all that Angelic— she was simply Aziraphale.

She drove Crowley up the wall in love with her. And, along with everything else, as if she needed another fact, from the first time they had to act like they were fighting a celestial battle of Good vs Evil for the benefit of others, it didn’t take all that long for the play to move inside. For them to collect things like silks, ropes, and stockings. For them to take turns being the dominant one, the one who wins. 

The Angel was winning that night.

Crowley bit her lip.

—TBC?—

**Author's Note:**

> I see colors.
> 
> Thanks for reading! X


End file.
